


Feel

by Intelligentleman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Inspired by the Matched series, Major Spoilers, Plot Twist, Romance, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intelligentleman/pseuds/Intelligentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[y/n] is an average girl living in a part of the Association. She grew up with her best friends Armin, Eren, and Mikasa. When something strange happens she and her friends question everything they thought they knew. What will become of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarolonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarolonde/gifts).



> Here's the beginning of a FanFic that popped into my head c: Enjoy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Life had always been tranquil and happy. You hoped it would stay that way. You had the same routine everyday, get up, eat, go to school, hang out with your friends, eat again, do evening activities, and then go to bed. The Association made sure everything went smoothly and as planned.

 

But today was different. Today, you were 15 1/2, the age at which you are paired with your future spouse. You were excited, to say the least, but in reality you were practically bouncing off the walls with anticipation. The ceremony would begin at 7 o'clock sharp. You glanced at your watch. 5:00 PM. You sighed and walked over to your bedroom.

 

The room was like everyone's, all gray and clean. There was a wooden closet on the far end and a large window facing the street along with a white bed and a deep brown nightstand, as well as a chest to hold miscellaneous belongings.

 

Every house was the same in the province, neat, square, two-story, nicely furnished. You cherished the simplicity and it made you feel apart of the community. With a small smile you opened your closet door and were met with the familiar smell of clothes and wood. Then you saw it. Your smile spread into a grin as you looked at your dress you had selected to go to the ceremony in. It was a [length] [colour] dress with [description] designs that made you proud of owning such a fine article. 

 

You felt your phone buzz in your back pocket and you whipped it out in front of you.

 

            Contacts

  
Armin         1 Hey, [y/n], how are you feeli...

Eren            0 Cool! I'm not sure if that wa...

Mikasa        0 No. Even if that were so, I d...

Miss Potato 0 Haha! Great, I'll try to make...

Horse Face  0 Please, don't give me that ki...

Mrs. Hill      0 Great! Nice to know I'm on to...

Mum           0 Alright, see you two after me...

Dad             0 I'll be back in a bit no need...

 

 

You tapped Armin's name with your finger to read his message. He was asking how you felt about tonight. You replied, "Anxious, but pretty good."

 

Armin had been your friend since you were nine, along with Eren and Mikasa. The four of you had become steadfast friends over the years, helping each other out and having fun together. Armin would come over from time to time to help you with your homework. It's not that you were bad at it, he just helped clear things up and boost your confidence. You found it ironic almost that while you gained confidence through his guidance his self-esteem never increased.

 

Looking up from your phone you shoved it back in your pocket, expression now blank. You reached for your lovely dress and tugged it gently out of the closet and headed over to the chest situated at the foot of your bed. With your free hand, you smoothed your bed sheets and placed your dress on top before opening your organized box of stuff. You grabbed your jewelry box and your make-up kit in one arm, closed the chest, scooped up the gown in the other arm, and headed downstairs. 

 

"Hey, [y/n]." You looked over to see your Mum in the kitchen. "Getting ready for your big night?" You smiled warmly.

"You bet! What time is the trolley coming?"

"6:15, it will take a while to get to the auditorium."

"Alright, I'll be out in 15 minutes."

 

With that, you stepped into the bathroom. You put on your beautiful garb and pulled your phone out of your pant pocket, which was now on the floor. You nearly dropped the phone when it buzzed suddenly, its screen lighting up. It was Armin, saying he was a nervous wreck right now and wished he had your ability to stay calm. You laughed and texted him not to fret it so much and that you were sure that he would be happy with The Association's decision.

 

After hitting the 'send' button, you grabbed your make-up kit and opened it up, scanning the contents. You picked out [items] and began to apply them to your face. You liked to go for the [type] look so you used a [quantity] amount of make-up in just the right places.

 

Once you finished you put away your items and took out your jewelry box. You opened it up and selected fitting [colour] [gemstone] earrings and a nice [type] necklace, both of which your mum had bought for your last birthday. This year, the two of you had gone shopping for your dress, a purse, and shoes.... oh crap, your purse and shoes! Your shoulders slumped and you wanted to face palm yourself. You smoothed your attire and looked in the mirror, pleased with the outcome. You collected your things and pushed the door open, stepping out slowly and carefully. You saw your mum turn to look but by the time she turned around she only caught a glimpse of your dress as you staggered up the stairs.

 

 

Now that you were in your room you dumped your things on your bed and opened up the chest again. Your [e/c] eyes found the [type] bag and a pair of [colour] [heels/flat shoes]. You slipped the shoes on and put your phone in your purse, surprised that Armin hadn't responded.

 

"[y/n]!" You heard your mother call. "I want to see how you look, dear!"

 

You stood up and ran a hand through your [length] hair. _Dammit, your_ hair! You moaned and decided to go downstairs. Maybe Your mum would help you with that part.

 

 

**Armin's POV**

 

I was almost ready for the event but there was butterflies in  my stomach and I felt terribly anxious. My palms were sweaty as I held up my phone to read [y/n]'s message. I smiled at her encouragement and glanced at my phone's clock. I needed to be at the station soon. I edged over to the restroom and grabbed a comb and lightly brushed out my hair.

 

After I was finished, it occurred to me that [y/n] would also be dressed for this occasion. I never told her this but I think she is really pretty, especially when she's happy. It makes me feel warm inside. I glanced back down at my phone. Suddenly I felt that if I said anything to her, even if it was just a text, I would be overcome with embarrassment. I scratched the back of my head and stuffed the phone in my pocket before examining my figure in the mirror.

 

My father had taken me out to purchase the outfit for tonight. I recall him telling me to get one that would ''draw the ladies' attention''. I told him I didn't want attention. He told me I was boring.

 

I ended up buying one that was all dark gray with a navy blue tie and black dress shoes, figuring that most of the girls would be wearing colourful clothes so I could fade into the background. 

 

Before I knew it, my dad was shoving me out the door and we hurried to where the trolley would take us to the auditorium. Right after we reached the station I saw [y/n], led by her mum, coming over. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest in surprise.

She was beautiful.

Normally, I'm not the kind of guy who gets all up into girl's fashion but I knew right here and now that that was the finest piece of clothing I had ever seen. I felt myself twitching and smiling feverishly at her as she neared. She laughed one of her soft and gentle laughs and waved at me. I bit my lower lip and walked slowly over to meet her.

"Hey, [y/n]." I greeted, attempting not to lose myself.

"Hello Armin! I hope this dress isn't too bland, I just can't stop thinking of how strange I must look right now."

I swallowed nervously. "The dress is outstanding [y/n], y-you don't have to worry."

She gave me a wonderful smile. "Aww, thanks Armin, that's sweet of you."

I felt my cheeks flush and I opened my mouth to say something but luckily the trolley came screeching to a stop behind me.  _Thank goodness._ I thought with a sigh. [y/n] ran giddily to the door, which slid open the moment she was within three feet of it. Someone looked excited.

I saw [y/n]'s mum follow her in and my bumped my shoulder with his elbow. "Don't go lighting sparks yet, Armin. C'mon!" My eyes widened at his remark as he practically jumped into the trolley. "Wh-wha-?" I stuttered before shaking it off getting on.

After I had walked in, I heard the sliding doors close behind me and I was met with Sasha, Connie, Jean, Eren, and Mikasa already on the train and talking with [y/n]. I could see everyone's parents step to the side and let everyone chat happily. I decided to join them and walked over to Mikasa, who wasn't really saying much.

"Hello." She said simply with a small smile.

"Hi. Y-you nervous?" I asked. Mikasa was never fazed by anything but today might be an exception. I saw her playing with her fingers and the ruffles of her deep red scarf.

"No. I suppose I should be though. What does 'nervous' make you feel like?"

 

"Well, I guess just... my chest feels weird and I can't really think straight."

"Understandable, Armin. Today is a special day for all of us." She continued to smile at me. It made me feel a little better.

Turning back to the others we began the subject of our childhood (most of which was to my embarrassment!) and we were having a great time talking.

It felt like things had always been this way.

And it had, hadn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a late chapter enjoy HHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I'm so sorry for not updating this. I've been working on it since mid December but it turns out my grandmother's got cancer and I have to sell Girl Scout Cookies and stuff so yea.  
> Thank goodness I got this done though.

As the trolley finally slid to a stop, your heart was beating heavily in your chest. You practically flew out and onto the station walkway in excitement. You were followed by the others. Your parents motioned for you to follow and stepped in front of you to lead the group to the auditorium.

 

You could hear the bustle from outside, and once inside it was only louder. Nicely decorated food stands lined the edge of the large interior and there was a big stage at the far end directly across from the entrance. You could see girls wearing the most lovely dresses ever and boys clumped together in small groups while parents were watching from afar.

 

Only a few heads turned when your party entered. Glancing at a clock hanging on the wall you knew that there was still five minutes until the opening part of the ceremony began. Your parents sent you off to have a snack and chat with your friends so you went over to Mikasa and asked her if she’d like to come. You were going to invite Sasha as well but she was already eating.

 

Mikasa agreed to your request and the two of you joined the brunette at the dessert section. “Sasha, I didn’t mention this before but your dress is beautiful! Yours as well, Mikasa.” you commented with a smile. Sasha was wearing a dark green dress with frills on the end and laced sleeves. She thanked you happily.

 

Mikasa was in a swanky deep red dress with long sleeves and elegant designs on the top. She smiled softly and tugged at her scarf, which she had wrapped around her shoulders like a shawl so it went well with her attire.

 

You spotted Armin from across the room standing alone and was gazing around the room in mild interest. His hands were crammed deep in his pockets and his eyebrows were drawn together. You were going to go to him when Sasha tugged on your shoulder and pointed excitedly at an extravagant looking cake. 

 

Before long a bell sounded through the room and everyone turned to face the stage as a woman walked up and presented herself.

 

“Good evening, all! I do hope you’ve been enjoying yourselves. As you all know tonight is a very important ceremony so before we begin I’d like to give all of you young ones out there a hand!”

 

An eruption of clapping filled the room but quieted after a brief while and the woman continued,

 

“So without further adieu, I’d like to begin with the matching! Boys, if you could arrange yourselves on the right of the building and girls it would be appreciated if you took the left.”

 

There was a hesitant pause before shuffling of feet as the soon-to-be-matched shifted positions.

 

“So, to remind you all, we’ll go down the list of boys by last name and call the lucky girl that has been chosen to be his partner. Each of you selected ones has been fit with another that we decided would make the best match so we want you to know that your future spouse will be right for you.”

 

You were practically dying inside with anticipation and you heart felt as though it would spontaneously combust at any given moment. Short unfinished thoughts ran through you head and before you knew it the first guy was called up.

 

“Let’s kick this off, shall we? First up on our list of names we have Levi Ackerman, if you could come here please.”

 

There was a long pause of eerie silence before a really short dude with nice hair came forth. He looked so buff and serious like he wanted to grab the mic out of the woman’s hand and smash it in the ground. Despite his deathly glare the woman smiled widely and scanned her paper.

 

“And the girl chosen to be with Mr. Ackerman is none other than…

 

[y/n] [l/n].”

 

There was some shouts from your friends but you heart had stopped. Sasha was practically bursting with whatever she had to say and Mikasa even gave you a small smile. You [e/c] eyes dilated in shock and you desperately tried to find Armin in the crowd.

 

You wanted to see his face or a look of approval or anything he had to offer as consolation. Taking a few shaky steps forward both Levi and you walked up to meet the lady on stage who was smiling as if there was nothing wrong. This had to be some sort of mistake. You could even see the shock in your “future spouse’s” eyes hidden behind dark locks of hair.

 

“Now then, Miss [l/n] and Mr. Ackerman, the Association wishes you a happy life and joyful times together.”

 

You could see your mum and dad cheering in the crowd. Seeing them smiling gave you a small boost of confidence and you gave a nod to the woman with the microphone. Stepping off the stage you could sense Levi following you slowly and you were quickly engulfed in you parent’s embrace.

 

“Oh, oh, oh, [y/n]” You mum began. Tears were pricking her soft eyes. “You’ve made it! You got yourself someone special!”

 

You could only smile at this as you watched for dad step away and look Levi up and down. He actually was pretty short but he look like he could defend himself and wasn’t going to take shit from anyone.

 

“You take care of my girl, you hear? It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Levi nodded and placed his hands in his pockets. He look a bit puzzled at the scene before him. You could tell that to him something was off here.

 

*Timeskip*

 

**Armin’s POV**

 

_ ‘what the hell is going on here’  _ were the only words going through Armin’s mind as he left the building thoroughly perplexed. Nothing about this whole event made sense. Sure, he knew the pairings were going to be within one province but he hadn’t expected everyone from the same street to be paired with one another. And why had [y/n] been the only one not to, anyway?

 

_ “Each of you selected ones has been fit with another that we decided would make the best match so we want you to know that your future spouse will be right for you.” _

 

The words of that lady rang through his head and he looked at Mikasa, who was at his side and looked as stone-faced as ever.

 

“M-mikasa, I don’t think-”

 

“I know Armin.”

 

“.....What are we gonna do?”

 

The question he asked was mostly to himself so the oriental beside him didn’t respond. In their awkward silence Armin resolved to get to the bottom of this somehow.

  
  


**[y/n]’s POV**

 

“Hey.”

 

The sudden voice of the man next to you gave you a fright. You hadn’t heard him speak until now. His tone was deep and commanding so you turned to listen. The two of you were allowed a free dinner at a selection of places and he kind of just let you choose whatever. Now though, in the cramped space of the trolley, he had decided to voice whatever he had on his mind.

 

“You know something’s up, don’t you?”

 

“Wh-what? …...Yes… there is something wrong. N-not trying to be rude or anything!”

“It’s fine. Not like I care. I just have an important fact to state and then we’ve gotta figure out what to do next.”

 

A pause.

 

“....And what is it, then?”

 

“I’m at least twice your age and I’ve never been paired up until now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo boy hope that was fine. The planning for the next chapter is in progress but hopefully it doesn't take as long as this one. And i know I probably made a lot of mistakes, I just wanted to get this out and fix those later c:

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so you guys are welcome to describe what your whole outfit would look like in the comment section! I'd love to hear c; I'm not sure about any accessories but I would definitely wear a nice long bright blue dress. Also, try to guess what the previous conversations were about on [y/n]'s phone! I hope you liked the story so far.


End file.
